Make A Wish
by Iland Girl
Summary: "What would you do if you could wish for anything you ever wanted, and it would come true?" He looked at me with a quirked brow. "What relevance does that pertain?" I smiled sadly at his question. "Because I used my wish on you. I wished that I could save you." His eyes darkened as he sneered. "You've wasted it." I laughed sadly. "Have I really?"
1. Chapter 1

**Make A Wish**

 _by_

 _Iland Girl_

Godric x OC

 _'for those unwilling to give in._ '

* * *

 **Prologue**

* * *

They say it's not impossible to change your future, but to know what foot to put where is nearly impossible to know as well.

I had been guarded, I had been careful, I had calculated every inch of my way to make sure that I never misplaced a step.

Yet as I ran into the hotel, soaked to the bone from the rain prior today, I knew that somewhere... somehow along the road... I had royally fucked up.

Even as I pressed the elevator button, watching the dial turn painfully slow to my floor before forgetting it and running to the stairs, I knew I was too late. Even as I lunged three steps at a time, the odds of me getting there were small.

So where had I gone wrong? What was the miscalculation? I thought... I thought I had fixed everything, made everything right? Apparently I had been mistaken; perhaps the point to this lesson was there was no mistakes. There was no right and wrong; just destiny.

The thought brought forth an image of a boy, barely older than I, smiling for the first time since I had met him. It lit up the night sky when I saw that. It still did from me just thinking about it.

Well fuck destiny.

I threw open the door to the final floor, flying past a very tall man before hopping up the final steps three at a time. With the intense momentum I had, I nearly went flying off the roof. My turn was sharp and somewhat sloppy, but I didn't care because he was standing there.

My feet carried me towards him as my lungs begged for more oxygen, but I didn't care not did I slow.

So what if I had made a few mistakes? So what if I hadn't gotten everything right? I didn't care, because the only thing I cared about, the only _person_ that I cared about was standing just a couple yards away.

Flashes of our time came together, of the first time I ever saw him, of the first time he protected me, and I him. My eyes burned with unshed tears as I saw him turn to look at me.

I remembered the first time I had seen his stoic face, chiseled to perfection as he watched me guardedly. I remember the way a light died in his eyes when he was dealing with other vampires.

But this...

There was no light, nor pain or sadness in his eyes. No, this time was unguarded fear.

He feared for me.

Before I could truly rifle through the fact that he was completely open with his feelings, the sun came up and I felt my skin burn as I dove at him.

 _ **"Godric!"**_

* * *

 **And that, my friends, is a prologue to yet another new story. For those of you who do enjoy my work and read multiple stories of mine you will notice I have started a lot of new ones. Truth be told my head has been so cluttered with stories that I haven't been focussing on everything else properly as of late.**

 **So, here is another first chapter, though I will most likely add another very soon. There are about 3 different directions i wanted to take this story, but truth be told I have had this one in my head since I first saw Godric when season 2 came out.**

 **Anywho, hope you guys think it is a good start and hope to hear from y'all!**

 **Cheers!**

 **Iland Girl**


	2. Chapter 2

**Make A Wish**

 _by_

 _Iland Girl_

Godric x OC

 _'for those unwilling to give in._ '

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Thank You**

* * *

I remember when vampires came out of the coffin.

Attacks against them became widespread; thousands of vampires and humans died shortly after the information was confirmed by the White House. All Hell had broken loose in Dallas, to the point that my mother, whom I hadn't seen in a year, demanded I leave the state.

It was hard to explain to her that I couldn't. Well I could, it was more than I just didn't want to. Actually I was more or less too ashamed to show her my face.

Just a week prior to what was soon to be known as the Great Revelation I had been on a roof.

Not just any roof actually. This roof was the hotel that I had once been employed at. I was fired due to an incident involving a male staff and a vaccum cleaner. While cleaning one of the rooms he assaulted me and I shoved his pecker in at max capacity. He ended up going to the hospital because it got stuck and I lost my job.

At first I had just brushed it off, but then I crashed my car on the way home, I found an old overdue bill I couldn't afford, and my boyfriend had cheated on me with the neighbour's daughter.

It wasn't all of that that got to me. I had had to deal with worse shit before, trust me. It was just that all of it got me thinking; even after losing all of that I felt... well empty. I couldn't, for the life of me, feel a damn thing about any of my losses.

I started asking myself if I liked my life; if I wanted to be who I was. It was then that I realized that I didn't; nor did I want to try and change myself.

Then I remembered that my mother, the only person that I thought loved me, hadn't seen me in eight months and hadn't even bothered to call me. I cried over some chocolate and tequila before making my way to the roof.

My feet had been at the ledge for close to five minutes now as I watched everything go by. I contemplated what would happen if I did it. If I got the nerve to go over the edge. Would anyone miss me? My mother most likely wouldn't know for a while, neither would my aunt or brother.

Oddly enough, I felt indifferent to what they would think when they heard the news. I felt like crying more because of how little I cared. It was so frustrating yet simple.

This might be the only chance I get. The only time I'd have the nerve. So I picked one of my feet up and stuck it over the ledge.

"Where are you going?"

I nearly did fall off at that sound. There hadn't been another person up here last I checked. Yet as I steadied myself and looked behind me I could see a lone figure standing there.

His eyes searched my face, but even from this small distance I could see a strange loneliness in his eyes. His orbs searched my face and gave me a once over in confusion. I didn't know why he was confused, but he seemed to think this was an odd picture.

"What?" Was my dignified reply. He had stunned me and I didn't even recall what he had said. However instead of repeating himself he just looked at me with sad eyes.

"You do not want to do that." He stated matter of factly. I scowled at him, realizing that I might not want to. Dammit, there went my nerve! Yet I stayed up there and glared down at him.

"And who are you to tell me what I can and can't do?" I bit back. He looked at me in the eye again and I swear the faintest of light danced through them; as though he were recalling a fond memory before it shut out again and the stoic yet sad look returned.

"I am afraid you are not in the right state of mind." He said while trying to discreetly sniff the air. Could he really smell the alcohol on my breath from there? Even if he could, what right did he have to judge and govern me?

"What do you want? Just go away!" I snapped again before going to turn around. I needed to think clearly, meaning he needed to go. Yet my whole body felt drained and shaky; truthfully I didn't think I could do it. No, I could, but the truth is I didn't want to anymore.

What was left for me though? Where would I go from here? When he spoke again he sounded even closer than before.

"You are worth more than you think, little one," he said softly right behind me. "You are worth so much more than this fate."

I sucked in air harshly before slowly looking at him. Had I heard him right? That tone... as though he knew what I truly felt. No one had ever spoken to me in such a tone.

As my eyes laid onto his I knew, I knew that he was hurting. For some reason I recoiled inside myself at the sight. He looked at me with such pain that I couldn't look away.

"You're..." Yet I couldn't finish it with the way he was looking at me. As though he knew me so well. I nearly choked on my own spit when I gazed into those orbs. Tears sprung from my face as he offered me his hand.

"Please, will you come to me?" He asked in the gentlest of voices.

"Why?" Was my weak rebuttal. He simply gave me a warm smile at that.

"Because you deserve something more, Nova."

I grasped his cold hand shakily before nearly falling from the ledge onto the firm roof. My eyes locked with his again as I balanced and I flat out stared.

"Do not hide from me." He whispered.

Who was this person that brought forth such emotions? How? Why? What had I done for him that made him rescue me?

I was just the girl on the roof.

Yet he curled an arm around me and I fell into his embrace and shook. Tears sprung loose as he shushed me gently but never asked me to stop. 'I'm sorry' spilled from my mouth many times. So many times that I didn't even noticed until he replied I had nothing to be sorry for.

Finally, finally after I stopped crying, he pulled away from my and looked into my eyes. A smile tugged at his lips when he saw my icy orbs.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"Godric."

He said it so smoothly; I repeated it back as I tried the name on my own lips. His eyes slipped to them as I said it, but then his strange hazel orbs gazed back into my own and he smiled.

"I need you to remember something," he said as he held my gaze. My whole body felt captive to his eyes. "Can you do that for me?"

"Yes Godric." I found myself saying before I could properly think it through. He smiled before gently leaning his forehead to mine.

"I want you to remember that you are worth more than this. Can you do that?" He asked. I found myself nodding; he smiled. His lips gently kissed my head before he moved away.

"Thank you, Nova."

Somehow it felt like there was more weight to his words than I initially suspected.

I blinked and he was gone. The strange lull was missing as well.

 _"You are worth more than this."_

I blinked back another round of tears before gazing at the soon to be rising sun. My orbs glanced at the street below me one last time before I turned and started for the stairs.

It was only then that I realized he had already known my name.

* * *

Following the incident on the roof that I refused to tell anyone about (due to my attempted suicide failure) and kept on trucking. My friends had commented that I spoke to them more, oddly enough I felt so much better when we spoke often.

I even called my mother and arranged for a little get together at Thanksgiving. When my cheating ex came around he found new locks on the house and his crap piled in boxes outside.

Then the Great Revelation happened and everything was put on the back burner for a while.

I stared at the TV as I watched vampire vs human debate and explanation.

Yet that didn't stop me from remembering what Godric had told me. However I was curious of vampires and read up on them. One of their abilities, Glamouring, appeared to fit the description of what occurred on the roof. Meaning Godric had been a vampire; which only fuelled my beliefs that we could co-exist.

I should've been mad, or at least upset. Yet in reality I was thankful. Thankful that he had stopped me, saved me, and allowed me a chance to fix things. Had he not stopped me, I wouldn't have spoken to my mother again, nor my friends. I wouldn't have seen my ex's face as I slammed the door on him.

I wouldn't _be_ here if not for Godric.

I promised myself I would see him again; if only to thank and repay him somehow.

But the days turned into weeks and the weeks blurred into months. I entered university again and took different classes. Often times I openly took night classes where everyone was mostly vampires save for one or two daring souls.

The months of university led on to two years of undergrad. I began working at a new age shop and became fascinated by herbal remedies and tea around then.

Every month I would get snippets of information about the vampire world. One of these had information about Godric.

I had made friends with a baby vampire who liked to gossip. From her I learned two things.

Godric had gone missing a while ago.

The Fellowship of the Sun was rising in followers.

I felt nervous knowing that Godric was captured, but part of me had a hard time thinking anyone could hurt the kind man that had saved me on the rooftop three years ago.

So I asked my friend to call me if she got any new information before I went off to work.

I had been cleaning the crystal ball on the shelf just as my cellphone went off. Ms. Harms, my boss, looked at me with disapproval, but I couldn't even apologize convincingly before I flipped open my phone.

There was a text inside that made me drop the crystal ball held in my hands onto the floor.

Ms. Harms screeched at me and demanded an explanation, but all I could utter were two simple words.

"Godric's... dead?"

* * *

 **Hello! So the story kind of hits the ground running next chapter.**

 **They will get longer, I promise, but I wanted to get this pushed out. I think that the roof scene is a very difficult one to elaborate on, so please don't sink too much into the tempo and Godric's choice of wording.**

 **In all honesty you will see this scene about eight more times in different sequences and such, it's one of those short and sweet moments that will make more sense as to _why_ it is short and sweet in a few chapters... maybe more. **

**So yeah... Godric died... what ever will we do? Personally, had I not been wanting to write a story about him, I really do understand why a 2,000 year old vamp would have had enough of the world. However, there has always been a question I never had answered about his canon death, one I plan to answer in this story.**

 **Curious about what will happen in the next chapter?**

 **Make a wish (or leave a review) and see!**

 **Cheers!**

 **Iland Girl**


	3. Chapter 3

**Make A Wish**

 _by_

 _Iland Girl_

Godric x OC

 _'for those unwilling to give in._ '

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Make A Wish**

* * *

 _Godric's dead._

Those two words rang inside my head all day, and the day after that.

For the next week I was out of the loop on a lot of things. A huge pit had formed in my gut and was now weighing me down. I guess when I had all the time in the world to tell him thank you, it wasn't such a big deal. Now? Now that I didn't have any way of repaying him? My chest felt tight and I was beginning to realize just how much time I had wasted.

That baby vampire that I was keeping tabs with was really good at informing me of what was happening up until now. However most of what she said was pertaining to Godric. At first I thought to ask when the funeral would be, but then I realized he was a vampire and there would be no body, plus he had been dead for God knows how long.

What do I do now?

Ms. Harms noticed my behavioural change immediately, but it wasn't until the 8th day after the news that she said anything.

"My dear, if you keep pacing like that you'll burn a hole in my rug." She said in what was probably a scoldign tone, but my mind was wandering too much to focus on her.

"Sorry Ma'am." I said before going about some different chores to mix it all up. It was sort of bothering me how this news was affecting me; I mean I've lost people before and he was just a boy on the roof.

No, he was the boy who saved my life.

I was supposed tto repay him somehow, and now I never would.

"Nova, what's got you looking so gloomy today?" Ms. Harms asked. I hesitated in reorganizing the shelves.

"Somebody I know died." I said flatly as I continued on with my task. Ms. Harms did not seem convinced.

"Oh? Did you know them well?" She asked with an almost knowing tone.

"No, I did not." I said quietly before stopping my cleaning and focusing on looking anywhere but at my boss.

"Then what was so special about this boy?" She asked in an almost accusing tone. I closed my eyes before inhaling sharply through my nostrils.

"He... I... I was going to do it..." I said slowly. Ms. Harms was quiet as I spoke. "...But then he stopped me."

When my orbs opened I didn't expect to see anything other than the condiscending old woman who had only offeredme the job on a whim because she was too cheap for the oother applicant's wage.

However, when I opened me eyes I was shockingly greeted by a pair of soft, albeit painful to look at, eyes that glimmered with an unshed tear. She quickly caught my staring before wiping away at the old green eyes that laid burried beneath thick rimmed glasses.

"Ah, I see. You poor thing." She said. I raised a brow before understanding.

"Someone saved you too." I said as I finally cottoned on to why she understood so quickly. She locked her gaze onto mine, but where I held a frown she was smiling warmly. It had to have been the first genuine smile I had ever seen on the old lady. Her gaze slipped to the items around the shop breifly.

"He was an odd fellow, sat with me for hours until I got off the bridge," she said before gazing back at me again. "He was a warlock."

My eyes widened marginally, not all that surprised to hear it. Granted I had always pegged Ms. Harms for being a witch.

"I know what you're thinking and no, I'm no witch-" well no but you've gotta be a mind reader lady "-but I did get into the business because of him."

"I see..." I said while looking at the shop as well. She made some sort of humming noise before going into the back. I set on working again and completed all of my chores before she burst through the back entrance way again.

"Ah ha! I've found it!" She said before holding out a small box to me.

"What is it?" I asked before coming over to take a look. However as I got closer she slammed her hand down on the lid and gave me one of her scary serious expressions.

"Not so fast. There's something you need to understand before you see this." Ms. Harms began. I stood up straighter almost unconciously at her tone. Whatever this was, that tone was usually only for serious business.

"I'm listening." I informed her. A beat of silence passed before she spoke again.

"My friend gave me some wonderful years, but he also gave me a special item. It gives the user a chance to fix one thing." She said. I raised my brows.

"So like a redo sort of thing or go and fix it yourself kind of thing?" I asked.

"A go and fix it type of thing," she said while still maintaining eye contact. "This object allows you to go back and try to change whatever has happened. However there is an extreme cost."

I took a step back when she mentioned this. My brow furrowing into my eyes as a deep frown marred my lips.

"Should you choose to use this object you will be transported back to the appropriate time to save this person. However you are stuck in 'limbo' until then. Meaning you won't age and nothing will physically change. That doesn't seem so bad, right? However if you were to die before you got back to your time, your soul would be suspended in limbo for eternity."

"What the Hell does that mean?" I asked with an almost defensive tone.

"It means you'll just be a wandering ghost, only others stuck in limbo would ever see you. Unable to move on, unable to be seen, it's truly worse than Hell." Ms Harms said.

So if someone were to use this weird enchanted object they would have no choice but to complete the task. Still, it was a pretty appealing idea. Go back in time and fix all my past mistakes? Sounded like a win/win situation to me. My boss seemed to sense my lack of concern over it and decided to drop an even bigger bomb on me as I reached for the box.

"There's one more thing, if you were to fail at making it the desired outcome that you wished for, then you and anyone associated with the wish will die.

My hand wavered as I stared at her. She couldn't be serious. What kind of side show Bob witchcraft was this?! She sensed my unease and openly offered the box with a flourish of her hand. I stared for a long time, not certain what I should do or whether it was the right choice.

On one hand, Godric was already dead, which meant if I failed then I would be dead as well. Nobody else _should_ get hurt. Plus I would be able to repay him if I somehow managed to save him.

On the other hand, there was a very real chance that I would fail, and end up a ghost that nobody would ever acknowledge again.

I closed my eyes for a moment, and the image of that boy on the roof came back to me. Before I could register what I was doing I slapped my hand onto the box lid and pulled it open. Inside laid a peculiar looking necklace. It was a roung pendant with a diagnally rotating center piece that held an hour glass. The tiny white sands flowed freely through the clear container. The rest of the pendant was made of gold, complete with a long and delicate looking chain.

I gulped once before picking up the pendant and looking to Ms. Harms for confirmation. She nodded ever so slightly and so I began to put the pendant on.

"You've got balls of steel girl." Ms. Harms said to me as I adjusted the pendant. I looked at her questioningly and she took that as her cue to go around the counter. It was only at this time that I wondered if this was just her playing a prank on me. It flitted away shortly afterwards as she showed me how to use the necklace.

"All you've got to do is hold it, spin the middle, and make a wish." She said. As I went to grab it though she slapped my hands away.

"What?" I asked, angry from all the nerves jumping through me.

"Once you spin it there is no going back. Be very careful on your wording too. It has to match your ambitions perfectly. I would also recommend packing a bag, the necklace determines when and where you land, not you." Ms. Harms said. I swallowed as I mused over her words. For someone who wasn't a witch she sure knew this magic stuff like the back of her hand.

Ms. Harms told me to go home and be back for work next week. That gave me three technical days. I noted it on my calender before packing a bag with a few bottles of water, snacks, tampons, and a change of underwear. I switched into clothes that were committed to hiking wear before pausing to question what she meant by when and where.

How far back was I to go? How old was Godric anyway?

I didn't think too hard about it. Instead I went on a search for the correct wording.

I wish...

What did I wish for? To bring Godric back? To stop him for killing himself? To protect him? No, he didn't need me to stop him or protect him. Something told me Godric wasn't the type to want protection or someone to prevent his choices. No, what he needed was soemthing different.

Slinging my pack on my shoulders and picking up the pendant, I took in a deep breath to calm myself before spinning the pendant.

"I wish that I could save Godric."

There was a moment where I clamped my eyes shut, expecting the world to be thrown out from beneath me and for everything to just shatter. Instead I just stood there for a few moments realizing nothign was happening. So I peaked my eyes open and expected to see something different, but only saw the walls of my living room.

Did... Did that old lady hoodwink me?

Aw man she must've bursted into laughter after I left. That bitch was probably howling by now-

It was then that something finally happened. An incredibly constricting pain fell over my chest as my once steady heartbeat skittered a few times. Was I having a heart attack? I wasn't sure what to make of the pain as I crumpled to the floor. A scream broke through my lips, but it died shortly after.

The pain stopped suddenly too, my heart returning to it's regular pace, and I bbecame acutely aware of one thing.

I did not have sand in my apartment.

Sand.

There was sand everywhere around me. In my shock I didn't have the time to notice the yelling around. Only when a very sharp and already bloody looking sword came into my peripheral was I acutely aware of several men standing around me.

All had their swords drawn.

All looked ready to kill.

* * *

 **So how many of you guys saw that coming?**

 **I've been sort of itching to write something lately but was just making my eyes bleed from trying to debate which story. Finally I decided whoever gets a review next is the one I will update. I'll be damned, not 5 minutes later this one got a review. And, well, yes reviewer, Godric is actually dead. Sorry.**

 **On another note...**

 **I'm actually surprised no one has done something like this before. While I know the whole time travel thing seems a little stretched I didn't want her from the future for her views. It's actually because she doesn't speak the native languages which will make for very interesting interactions later on.**

 **So if I haven't mentioned before there is going to be a lot of gruesome content. This whole story will be dealing with Godric before TB and Eric. As we all (I guess all?) know Godric's backstory was pretty gruesome.**

 **There will be rape, sex, and a lot of blood and murder. I will be making sure the rating is M if it already isn't. I've already got the next couple of chapters completely planned. If you must know this story actually won't be super long. Probably 25 chapters, but will cover most of their back story.**

 **Curious about what will happen in the next chapter?**

 **Make a wish (or leave a review) and see!**

 **Cheers!**

 **Iland Girl**


End file.
